Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,288 dated Apr. 29, 1997, a female socket assembly for an electrical connector has been provided which may be easily replaced. However, a blade screwdriver is used for engaging the socket assembly for removal of a failed socket assembly and for mounting of a replacement socket assembly. The socket assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,288 has diametrically opposed slots in the outer end of a sleeve and the sleeve is force fitted at its opposed inner end into a base of an outer receptacle. The blade screwdriver is received within the slots for rotating the socket assembly. The outer sleeve is twisted and subjected to torsion forces from the screwdriver and sometimes the force fit between the sleeve and base is interrupted particularly upon a strong rotational or torsional force from the screwdriver. It is desirable that a socket for an electrical connector be easily removed and replaced by a tool that minimizes torsional forces exerted by the tool against the socket.